


I Can Teach You A Thing Or Two

by Fallinstar



Series: I'm Gonna Be Bad For You Tonight [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 15 y/o michael, 27 y/o luke, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Bottom Michael, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Luke is michaels teacher, M/M, Michael Cries, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Luke, Umm idk tell if i need to add anything, Vvv kinky oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinstar/pseuds/Fallinstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is any reason Michael gets up to school- the reason is his hot math' teacher. </p>
<p>Mr. Hemmings.</p>
<p>And maybe sometimes he does "bad things" in hopes Mr. Hemmings will punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Teach You A Thing Or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors

"Late once again, Clifford." Mr. Hemmings said, looking at the blonde kid, standing sweaty and red at the door.

"Umm, yeah, sorry, missed the bus," he says, going to sit in his seat when Mr. Hemmings stops him.

"Homework?"

"Oh, forgot them-"

"You can stay standing there for the rest of the class, and I want to have a chat with you after school, come to my office."

Stay standing? He wants Michael to stand for half an hour while the class is looking at him?  _fuck,_ Michael thinks,  _that's fucking hot. Please bend me over and just fuck me._

\--

Michael walks around all day with a boner. Just. He can't help it- his mind start thinking of Mr. Hemmings making him stand sweaty and flush and  _naked_ infront his hot friends, (maybe the hot friends called _Mr. Hood_ and _Mr. Irwin_ but that's just an idea) letting everyone see how much of a slut is he for his teacher. 

He gets to Mr. Hemmings' office a little late, wants to see what the older man will have to say. Michael hopes he has to say something about a  _punishment._

"Hello Mr. Clifford. Always in time aren't you?"

_God._ his voice sound so harsh and he looks really fucking hot sitting on his desk, looking at Michael so intensely Michael thinks he's going to faint.

"Sorry Luke," 

"How many time have I asked you to not call me that?"

"Sorry,  _Mr. Hemmings,_ "

"I'm really worried about you Michael. You're always late and never do homework and to top all of that your failing! I tried helping you but it seems like nothing ever works. What are you planning to do?"

"I-I, I don't really- I'm sorry," he says, "you, you could always tutor me?" 

"We tried that already, and that didn't work. I need you to think of some other way to pull your grads up! You can't go on like that!"

Luke's blue eyes are darker than usual and Michael can feel himself leaking, his eyes are wide and there's spit gathering in his parted mouth. 

"I- umm, I guess I- could do you a favor," 

"Unbelievable! You never stop, do you? I think you need to be taught a lesson. Need to be reminded who's in charge here. And since you don't understand talking- bend over the table."

"What?"

Luke sighs, gets up and pulls Michael's hair (and if Michael moan, he can't help it) pushing him roughly to bend over the table.

"L-luke!"

The tall man send a harsh smack to his ass, making Michael cry out.

"Call me Mr. Hemmings, Clifford. I don't play games. You think I don't notice you horny little shit always staring me at class? Trying to hide your boner when you think no one is looking? You never pay attention in my class, always sassying me. Acting like a fucking  _slut._ "

Michael is speechless, he can't believ this is happening! He knew? 

Mr. Hemmings pushes his pants down, leaving Michael's bare ass out, he doesn't waste anytime, hitting Michael over an over again and Michael is  _crying._  

Because everytime the older man hits him, he needs to bite his hand or else he'll fucking scream. It feels so, so good and his normally white ass is probably red or,  _oh god! Maybe it's even blue or purple already!_ _  
_

"Goddammit, you don't even know how many times I thought of you. Can't control myself anymore. Fuck. Little slut,"

He keeps hitting him, keep whispring about how much of a slut Michael is, a dirty fucking horny slut. 

"I-I'm a slut! Please Mr. Hemmings, sir, please fuck me, fuck me like a whore,"

Then the slaps stop and Michael is turned around- Luke looks at him for a few moments without really doing anything. He's just looking his body up and down and Michael feels small, vulnerable. 

He can't stop the tears and he really, really wants to touch himself but right now Luke will decide if to touch him or not.

He wipe Michael's tears, caressing his cheek before sending a harsh slap to his face.

If it weren't for Luke holding him, he will be all over the floor already.

"Please, I'll be good, please fuck me.. I'll be good!"

"Oh baby, I'll fuck you alright."

He push Michael down until he's on all four.

"Get rid of your clothes, slut,"

Michael do that fast before going back onto his previous position.

Luke doesn't bother getting naked, just pulls his pants down so he can free his aching dick.

He settle down behind his student- Michael is shaking and trembling but his hard cock let Luke knows he's fine. Though he can't help but ask just to make sure. 

"I'm fine, sir. Please fuck me Mr. Hemmings, please," he sobs.

Well, who is Luke to say no? He enters Michael in one swift movement, Michael desperately trying to grab something, only finding the chair's legs and holding it tightly in his hand.

"Gonna fucking show you whose in charge. You're going to do everything I say, understand? Going to come in time to class and bring homework and listen to me or I will let everyone know how much of a slut are you,"

And Michael moans, pushing back on Luke, god, his cock is a fucking monster- feels like it's splitting him in half. 

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He pulls out, "everyone knowing you like it up the ass you'll do fucking anything for it," pushes in,  roughly grabbing the blonde's hair, "won't you?" He spits.

"Y-yes ohh I need to cum, sir, let me cum,"

"Maybe if you ask nicely,"

By now Luke is pushing into Michael hard, not having any mercy on the young boy.

"P-please! Please let me c-cum!"

"No," he groans. 

"Fuck, so tight, wouldn't think you'd be like that, such a whore like you, fucking hell, 'm so close,"

"Mr. Hemmings, please," he cries, moaning loud when Luke hits his prostate over and over again.

"God, call me that again. That's so hot, fuck, fucking beg me,"

"Please," he's panting, "Mr. Hemmings-  _oh god!_ \- please let me, lemme, lemme cum, I'll be so goos sir, so good for you Mr. Hemmings, let me cum"

Then he feels Luke cuming inside him, his hand squeezing Michael's cock so he won't cum. 

He keeps fucking him until he's done, groaning and twitching.

He pulls out, watching as his cum drip down from Michael's hole to the floor.

He pulls up his pants and zip them, Michael is lookimg at him with wide eyes, 

"W-wait, what abo-"

"Maybe when if you'll be a really good boy I let you cum next time. See you tomorrow, on time."

 

**Author's Note:**

> It didnt came out as i wanted but oh well  
> \--  
> You can ask something you want me to write if you want and ill probably write it when im not being lazy.


End file.
